yugioh5dsfandomcom-20200223-history
Asuka Tenjouin
Alexis Rhodes / Asuka Tenjoin (天上院明日香 Tenjōin Asuka?) Voiced by: Sanae Kobayashi (Japanese), Priscilla Everett (English) Alexis Rhodes is an Obelisk Blue student at Duel Academy who quickly takes interest in Jaden's talent. She duels using a Cyber Girl deck. Jaden accepted a duel with another player, and whomever won was to be engaged to Alexis, Jaden won but in the end had no idea what fiancee meant so Alexis responded " It means friends. At least for now, big guy." She also knows that Chazz has a crush on her. It is hinted that she may also like him, though it was never confirmed. In the timeline of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime, Alexis, residing in the Obelisk Blue dormitory along with Zane Truesdale and initially Chazz Princeton, is one of the top students at Duel Academy. She does not follow the crowd nor does she regard herself as better than other people like some students in the dormitory, but has a stern pride as an Obelisk Blue duelist. Alexis mourns for her long-lost older brother, Atticus Rhodes. With the help of Zane,the top duelist at Duel Academy, she constantly searches for clues surrounding his disappearance, until it is revealed that he joined the Shadow Riders, under the control of Nightshroud.2 Defeated by Jaden Yuki in a Shadow Duel and relieved of this persona, the incident leaves Atticus amnesic, prompting his sister to engage in a Duel with Titan to restore his memories.3 Later in the series, Chazz comes out about his infatuation with Alexis after Jaden defeats the final Shadow Rider.4 Atticus helps Chazz with his crush and he steals all seven Spirit Keys needed to revive the Sacred Beasts in order to force Alexis to duel with him. Although Chazz plays suggestive cards such as Hidden Wish and Love Letter to show her how much he cares, Alexis wins in the end, stating that she cannot return his feelings, because she "loves dueling". Chazz's crush on Alexis continues throughout the series, although after having his free will sapped by Sartorius, his interests fade, until he is rescued by Jaden and returned to his former self. At the start of the second year, Alexis moves into a spare room in the Slifer Red dormitory to escape Vellian Crowler, who was pestering her to begin a career with her brother as duelists that sings pop songs during duels. Following Chazz's entrance into the Society of Light, Alexis duels with him to keep him from taking over Obelisk Blue completely. She fails, however, and meets the same fate as her fellow elites. Sartorius would subsequently strip Alexis of her mind completely, rendering her cold and heartless.5 Providing her with a new White Night deck, he orders her to retrieve the key to the mind control satellite of Misgarth, which his good personality entrusted to Jaden, but was freed from his influence upon being defeated. During the third year, when the Academy had been transported to another dimension, she protects the school with other students from monsters while Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson go to the Gecko submarine to get medicine for Blair Flannigan. Later, she joins Jaden to search for Jesse in the second alternate universe, but she and several other of Jaden's friends are captured by Brron, the King of the alternate universe, and are all sacrificed and sent to the stars in an attempt to create the Super Polymerization Spell card, or so Jaden thinks, as they turn out to be alive, but trapped in another dimension. During their graduation ceremony, Alexis and the others leave personal messages for Jaden in his bag, with Alexis's message asking Jaden if they can meet again somewhere. Asuka Tenjouin